


Alone Together

by KleirEstebanAustin



Series: Our Voices [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, How Do I Tag, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 FINAL EPISODE, all of da homo tho, long ass monologue, mentioned Barry Allen - Freeform, mentioned Wally West - Freeform, stupid kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIRST OF ALL THIS FIC CONTAINS HUGE SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL EPISODE OF SEASON 2! DIDN'T WATCH? DON'T READ PLEASE! FOR YOUR OWN SAKE!</p><p>And now for the fic itself.<br/>Just Bart doing stupid shit and Jaime tagging along.</p><p>Also, I took the title from the song "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy and one of the sentences in the fic is from "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At The Disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No homo. not really anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt writing about those dorks. And it's one of the longest fics I've written yet. Hope you'll like it!  
> *please remember that English is absolutely NOT my first language! If you find any kind of mistakes, please let me know so I could fix it! C:

Bart just appeared one day in the HQ, wanting to save the world from things most of the team weren't even aware of. Like, Blue Beetle going full scarab-mode. But they fixed it, they fixed him, Bart fixed him.

  
Nightwing ordered Bart to stay put with Jaime in the main HQ. The others went to some super-important mission while Jaime had to babysit Bart. He didn’t like staying behind just to make sure the speedster won’t make a big mess, but he knew he had to do it. And maybe he did have fun with the ginger, when he wouldn’t be too annoying to listen to. Bart was quite new to the team, but he had a strange connection with the Beetle, even after he finished his original quest. Even Khaji-Da approved that the Impulse was acting differently when he was with Jaime alone, like he was both thrilled and scared to be around him.

They went out of the HQ, just to breath some fresh air after five, very long and exhausting, hours of guarding.  
“say, ese,” Jaime said as they sat on the grass outside the building, “what are you still doing here? I mean, you managed to help us, a lot, don’t get me wrong, but I just wonder if you don’t want to see what is going to happen in the future, to see a better future?” Jaime looked at the speedster moving uncomfortably.  
“I have all I want here, why would I want to go back? I’ve got chicken weezzies and I’ve got a crash team. I’m in the mood! The future can totally wait.” He smiled, trying to hide something else he wanted to say. Instead, he tapped with his hands on the ground so quickly they became a weird, pale blur. Jaime didn’t bother to ask him to be serious, Bart was a talker, all right, but only in very rare occasions Bart would be serious.

Jaime sighed, “I don’t know, maybe you miss...” Jaime’s sentence was cut by Bart fast talk, he looked way too offended, “I don’t have anything to miss. Not from what I can remember.” Bart chuckled bitterly, he didn’t let Jaime react for what he just said, “Plus, I can’t really go back. I went back because I wanted... I needed to save you. And I can’t go back. So... maybe I’ll get to see my own birth. And that would be something else.”  
“what do you mean you can’t go back?” Jaime asked in a worried tone.  
“Blue, you’re the only one who knows...” they heard a huge explosion sound behind them, from the HQ, right at the moment Bart wanted to continue. Someone blew the whole thing up in a matter of seconds. Luckily Bart was fast enough to take them both away from the surrounding of the burning building. But now they were in **HUGE** troubles. The HQ went down, their only mission failed, after five hours.  
“Nightwing is SO going to kill us...”  
“We’ll be lucky if Nightwing will JUST kill us, ese...”

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Nightwing sighed. Most of them didn’t have a home or a family. The HQ was the only place that could have them. “you two went out in the middle of a mission?”  
“It wasn’t even a real mission.” Bart snored in a protest, “you just don’t trust me yet.”  
“you just gave me a reason not to.” Nightwing crossed his arms againts his chest. He looked tired, tired from the mission and from those kids. He had more problems than solutions.  
“it’s just... The team went out for so long, ese, we can’t just stay inside forever and do nothing!” Jaime tried to explain, “you know Impulse can’t shut his mouth for a moment, so did you really expect him to sit still for hours in a close building? I screwed up. But we really didn’t know there was something inside! And even if we were inside at the time, we don’t know if we could’ve prevent it from happening. And if so, maybe we both would be too dead to try and fix it now.”  
“you’re right, but nothing happened to you two. And I’m sure that if you were inside, you could’ve figure something out and save SOME of the things inside. It was your responsibility to stay here in case something happen. And you blew it. Quite literally.”  
“it’s not Blue’s fault.” Bart bit his lower lip, “I convinced him to take a break. But getting all emotional about this place won’t get us anywhere! We need to find a place to crash. For ALL of us.” It seemed like Bart did care. It was difficult to say. He was a complicated kid, you could never know what he’s up to.  
Jaime wanted to add to the conversation but Khaji-Da’s voice distracted him inside his head.

 

_The Impulse nearly got us killed, Jaime Reyes. You cannot risk your life like that again. Your physical condition reflects that you are not feeling well. I suggest silence as a good tactic. Let Nightwing reason with the boy. It is non of your concern from now on..._

 

“it’s not that easy...” Jaime told his scarab.  
“I know!” Bart answered instead, smiling at Jaime, “but I’m sure we’ll figure it out!”

 

Most of the team who lived in the HQ has already found a place to be in, just for a few days until they’ll find more... permanent solution.  
Well, Bart decided to knock on Jaime’s front door instead. In the middle of the night. 2 A.M to be exact.  
“Bart?” Jaime whispered, his dark hair was a cute mess on his head, “what are you...”  
“Yo, Blue! BB! mi amigo!” Bart smiled widely, for some reason he was dressed in his white-and-red suit, “hope I didn’t wake you up!”  
Jaime wanted to say the boy actually DID woke him up but all he saw was a white blur go past him, through the door and into his house, scanning his new environment.  
Jaime’s house was small and old. The floor screamed with every quick step Bart took.  
“Hey! Keep it quiet! My family is asleep, Stupido!” Jaime grabbed Bart’s hand and pulled him to his bedroom.  
Bart chuckled and let Jaime drag him around as he wish.

“I like your house! So old fashioned! I’m liking the mood. Why didn’t you invite me before?” he ran in the small bedroom, checking everything carefully.  
“Bart!” it was one of the few times Jaime said his name, and it did something to Bart’s body as he shivered, “stop playing around! What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see you, amigo! And Barry won’t let me stay at his place sooooo...”  
“YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE, DRESSED AS IMPULSE IN 2 IN THE MORNING?!” Jaime almost shouted, “you’re insane!”

 

 _Saying the one who’s hearing voices_ , Khaji-Da noted cynically.

 

“Forget it!” Jaime sighed, “change your clothes, I’m going back to sleep and YOU will explain everything tomorrow.” He threw one of his shirt at Bart’s hands and pushed the giggling speedster to the bathroom.

Bart put on the shirt Jaime brought him. It was old, green shirt, and its colour made Bart’s emerald eyes pop so well. The shirt was huge in compare to the smaller one’s slim body, it could’ve been a dress if Bart didn’t wear a red, slightly torn, boxers.  
“I’m bored.” He said the moment he crashed on Jaime’s bed.  
“you just got here, ese. Plus, you can entertain yourself if you can’t bare the fact that **I** need to sleep.” Jaime laid on his bed, he almost didn’t notice that Bart was staring at his bare chest.  
“Please, amigo, let’s do something. Anything! Just for a few minutes.” He nearly begged for Jaime’s attention, getting a little closer to the Mexican. Bart was desperate for attention, from anyone he could get. His rime era was dark and cold, and Jaime was the exact opposite. It was one of the main reasons why he loved being around him.  
Jaime opened his eyes and looked at Bart, “fine.” He murmured and leaned on his elbows, “what do you want to do?”  
Bart smiled a wide, satisfied smile, “let’s play a little game!” he giggled and his face shined with happiness. He was way too energetic considering the hour and what happened today, but yet again, he’s Bart Allen.

 

_The Impulse is trying to distract you._

 

Jaime ignored his scarab, “what kind of game exactly?” he yawned and sat up straight next to Bart.  
“you’ll tell me something no one knows about you and I’ll tell you something no one knows about me!”  
“it that an excuse for you to talk?”  
“yeah, pretty much.”  
“sounds good to me. As long as you’ll let me sleep when I’ll run out of stories.”  
“crash.”

 

The time flew as they talked. Two, maybe more, hours passed. Bart made fun of things, told Jaime stupid facts about himself just to hear more about the older one.

“something that no one knows about me... is... well.... that I have the best looks!”  
Jaime chuckled, “but you make sure that everyone will know that ALL THE TIME.”  
“it’s not my fault. It’s hard to be modest when you’re the best.”  
“you missed the whole point of the game!” Jaime laughed.  
“doesn’t matter! Your turn!”  
Jaime sighed and thought for a few moments, “I hear voices. Still. Even after Khaji-Da decided to play along and help me become some kind of a hero.”  
Bart went silent for the first time in a long time. “what....” he murmured in a deep voice, “what does it say?” he sounded worried, maybe too worried than he should be.

 

_He’s trying to mess with your head, Jaime Reyes._

 

“nothing too important. But I can’t really ignore him, you know. Sometimes he says really hurtful things.”  
Bart bit his lips, “yeah, I get’cha. Sometimes I feel like I’m letting everyone down. Some words can really hurt.”  
“what do you mean?”  
“Barry is... well, was, my biggest inspiration to become who I am now. And... well, in this time era... He just want me to get out of his current life. Because I made so much troubles... with you... with the Justice League... with Wally...”

“Bart...”

“no, I know I caused it. It was my fault. But he... he doesn’t know that I really wanted to go back and see the new future I’ve created. But I can’t. I knew that from the beginning. I knew that if I’ll come here, I could never come back. But my future, as I know it, doesn’t worth coming back to. Everyone are hopeless or dead, Jaime.” He paused for a moment, didn’t look at Jaime at all. It was the first time he talked about those things with someone. “I came back here to help you be the hero I know you could become. And now I don’t even want to go back to my time! I know I have to go back or else I’ll destroy myself in my time, and maybe here too, but I met so many great people, and I felt wanted for the first time. Even if most of the team don’t trust me. And I don’t know if we’ll be the same when I’ll go back, if I go back. I don’t know if you all will even remember me! I’m scared to death I’ll loose you. I came here to help you deal with your scarab and be in control as much as you can and I just got stuck here. Mentally and physically. But dammit Jaime, I feel like I did nothing, I feel like a failure! Even in my time I couldn’t save them. Not even one of them. In my time they all say that heroes always get remembered but legends never die. But I KNOW that legends do die. I saw them die.” His voice cracked, “The team keeps telling me that I am one big unwanted future creature. And I don’t know if they’re wrong, if I finished my original mission here, if what I did worked.” He bit his lower lip so hard it started to bleed, “I don’t even know if my parents are alive. I don’t even know if I really managed to help you. And if you say that this fricking scarab is still in your head...” he stopped, realizing he was talking way too much than he’d expected.

“I’m sorry. Totally ruined the mood.”

“don’t be.” Jaime finally reacted, “you are not giving yourself enough credit.”

“because everyone hate me in this era and dead in my era.”

“you helped to save the world, hermano! Without you, we all would have died, too! And I would be a mindless puppet in the scarab’s hands.”

 

_I can still understand what you are saying, Jaime Reyes. The Impulse has affected you. I feel threatened. You should tell him that he is inconvenient and tell him to go and leave us. Do not play along with his game, he will make you..._

 

“Wally is dead because of me, Jaime!” Bart started to cry quietly, cutting Khaji-Da’s sentence. He blocked his feeling for such a long time.  
Jaime sighed, putting his hand on Bart’s shoulder, “he made his own choice. You couldn’t do anything to prevent that.”

They didn’t say a word. Bart was shaking, trying to stop crying and get a grip on himself. His red, messy hair covering his face as Jaime pulled him for a hug. Bart was 14 and all he knew from the future, from his time, was distraction. He didn’t deserve it. He was a good boy. A great hero.

“you’re better than you think, hermano. You saved me from being the big-bad-wolf you told me I will be. And maybe you didn’t fix everything. But now we will manage it together. And we’ll win. As heroes, as legends or even just as ourselves.” He patted Bart’s head, running his fingers through his burning red hair.

 

_I am warning you, your humanoid body is telling you to make foolish acts. I repeat, Jaime Reyes, you are not thinking clearly._

 

“it’s your turn.” Bart said quietly after a while, “it’s your turn to tell me something.”

Jaime smiled and released Bart from his arms, he thought for a moment, “no one knows that I have the biggest crush on my best friend.”

Bart looked into Jaime’s eyes, “well, in that case, mine is really easy.” He smiled, he looked peaceful now, “you don’t know it about me, either.”


	2. AL OF DA HOMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue the fic a little further, just in case you want to see homos like I do. This is my first attempt of writing a little bit of the sexy time. So please forgive me and my lack of knowledge ;-;

Alternative Ending:

Bart got closer and closer to Jaime’s face, his eyes stuck on the Mexican’s lips, like he was under some kind of a spell.  
“can I kiss you, Princess?” Jaime teased with a tiny smile showing slowly on his face.  
“way to ruin the mood, her-man-o”  
“it’s not the answer I was expecting.”  
“did you really expect anything that happened today?”  
“it seems like you did.” Jaime pulled him for a short kiss, not letting him answer with one of his sarcastic responses.

Bart huffed quietly, he didn’t expect him to be this gentle. Bart’s hands travelled from Jaime’s hips to his torso, getting to know every inch and curve of his bare body.  
Jaime pushed him back gently to let Bart talk, but instead Bart sat on his lap, kissing him now deeper than before. His hands enjoying every second feeling Jaime’s half naked body. His hands went up to his shoulders, bounding in the back of Jaime’s neck, making him get even closer.

“Bart...” Jaime murmured into his best friend’s lips, trying to break the kiss to breath a little.  
Bart sighed and looked at him, his eyes almost screamed Jaime’s name, “ugh, will you shut up already?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's written without editing at all, so I'll need to sit and make a beta for it. BUUUT I think it's good enough to be here at the moment, until I'll stop being lazy as fudge.
> 
> **edit!! I'm working on a beta, plus a full series! and it will be released very soon!! Stay tuned!


End file.
